Top Bounty
by Devellicus
Summary: The top sweeper should go after the top bounty. That's what Train Heartnets thinks and is determined to catch the thief, The Phantom Panther. It's easy for a ex-eraser right? But how can day if the only infomation they have is next to nothing?


**Author's Note: **Hi guys! This is my first Black Cat fanfic and my first in months! I wrote this in a day, which is a record as I often have Writer's Block. Anyway, enjoy this fanfic!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, if I did, I'll probably spend my days drawing Xiaoli Lin and would have made him a more prominent character in the story. One can only wish, that's why fanfiction was invented in the first place, so we can all make our fave characters do so many things.

**Top Bounty**

Chapter 1 – The Top Bounty

Train Heartnet leaned back on the wall and took a deep gulp of milk. Today was one of those, Lady Fate want to vent her thoughts on you days. But then Sven will say something about ladies' needing to vent some day or other and la la la. First they were told there was an easy bounty that was like on the other side of the world. Then after missing the train and had to run to the nearest bus stop to catch the bus. After arriving at the town, they found the bounty by literally bumping in to them straight after they got off the train. When they handed it over to the police, it was revealed that someone accidentally added another 0 to the bounty so instead of ¥100 000 as it was seemed, they only got ¥10 000. But then Sven spent the money on food and left none to buy milk that made a certain person angry. And then Train blamed Sven for giving them false information; Sven blamed Train for not double-checking the information and Eve mentally blamed them for being so stupid.

"Today's Bounty was totally crap." Train said, breaking the silence."

"True, but it could've been worse." Eve said.

"Like what princess?" Train argued back.

"We could've went to the wrong station and wasted money buying more train tickets."

"But Sven pay too much attention to things to let that happen."

"Then the price of the bounty could've been lower."

"Then we should catch a better bounty right? There are all these fantastic criminals just waiting to be caught!" Train exclaimed.

"That's not exactly how I will put it." Eve said. She knew there was no choice but to listen, if you interrupted his statement of super ideas and rants, he will probably ignore you and keep on ranting.

"Then let's be the top sweepers and catch the top bounty!"

Sven nearly choked on his coffee. "That I will say is totally out of the question."

"Come on why not? I'm the Black Cat, why would a petty criminal bother me?" Train said.

"It's not such a bad idea you know, it could really pay off our debts." Eve agreed.

Sven sat up straight at the word debt, "Fine, fine. If you could find information. It a bounty most sweepers will think insane to catch."

"So was Creed." Train argued,

"But Creed was, different. Anyway, don't ask me, ask Annette, I don't want to waste my breath explaining everything." Sven stated.

"Then let go to Annette's!" Train suggested and raced out the door.

Sven and Eve looked at him, and sighed.

Somewhere in the world

Creed sneezed. Echidna looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, do you have a cold?"

"I'm fine, I wonder who's thinking about me though…"

At Annette's…

Train drank the glass of milk in record time. "So tell us about it."

Annette looked at the pile of glasses and said, "About what?"

"You know, the top bounty." Train continued.

"You shouldn't even think about catching that bounty!"

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"What's the price?"

Annette sighed and ducked under the table, she came out a while later holding a crinkled sheet. "There, you might find that useful."

Phantom Panther

**Thief **

**Price:** **¥ 10 billion**

**Rank: X**

**Any Information regarding this bounty is worth between ¥1 500 000 to ¥ 10 000 000.**

There wasn't a picture attached.

"Let's do it," Train shouted punching the air, "That bounty will pay off all our bills and buy us a milk factory!"

Sven was worried, "There hasn't been an X ranked criminal since…"

"Since when?" Annette echoed, "This is the first X ranked bounty in history."

"What are you guys waiting for?"

Eve looked at Train, "Don't you understand?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Train looked at everyone.

"Look at how much information this notice lacks." Eve started.

"There's not even a proper name and picture, not even the gender." Sven continued.

"And that's the least everyone know." Annette finished.

"Then what do you know?" Train asked.

"Not much, it's only called the phantom panther because the bounty leave the scene without a trace."

"One smart bounty." Sven commented.

"And the Phantom isn't even caught on the cameras at least once. That's how dodgy it is. And it can even rob bank safes."

Train whistled.

"Remember the Swedish bank affair?" Sven asked.

Eve nodded her head; "It was in the news headlines 3 months ago."

Annette glanced at Eve, "That was the Phantom's doing, but the truth is, the treasure was stolen long before that."

"They only found out when the owner checked the safe. It was somewhere between then and 5 months ago."

"Come on, it isn't that dangerous is it?" Train pestered.

"It is." Sven stared at Train in the eye.

"That's where the panther part come from," Annette whispered, "The phantom panther specializes in silent killing. It once stole special papers in a middle of a conference. The lights suddenly switched off and when they turned them on, the papers were gone and the guards were dead, and there wasn't even a single noise."

"That bad?" Eve inquired.

Annette nodded, "Yes it's that bad. Worse than Creed. And the bad thing is, no one knows anything else about the phantom panther apart from the crime it had done."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, you got this far so congrats. I'll try my best not to turn The Phantom Panther into a Mary Sue and remember, they are the antagonists so the legendary Black Cat in the end will find them.

- Devellicus


End file.
